


I Kissed a Girl

by cyberkira



Series: Inktober2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fem!Klance, Gay Bar, Modern AU, attenzione:nel capitolo vengono descritte delle molestie in luogo pubblico, klance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberkira/pseuds/cyberkira
Summary: Una Modern Au Fem!Klance scritta in occasione del #Writober (o #Inktober) indetto da Fanwriter.itIl tema del giorno è: GENDERSWAP"Matt, siamo tutti adulti qui. Non preoccuparti.""Oh Katie, è proprio per questo che mi preoccupo."





	I Kissed a Girl

La serata si inaugurò con una piuttosto eccitata Lea Mcclain che entrava nella sua caffetteria preferita a grandi passi, arrivando al bancone e sbattendo entrambe le mani sul legno scuro dietro al quale c'era uno dei suoi migliori amici, Hunk Garret.  
"Hunk! Quanto manca alla fine del tuo turno? Questa sera usciamo assieme a Pidge ricordi?"  
Dall'altra parte del bancone, il ragazzone molto più alto di lei la accolse con un ampio sorriso gentile e annuì, rispondendole mentre le dava le spalle per preparare il solito ordine della sua amica, non aveva bisogno di un ordine per quello, Lea prendeva sempre lo stesso: un frappuccino con panna e cannella.  
"Certo che lo ricordo, non parli di altro da questa mattina. Termino di lavorare tra mezz'ora comunque, sembri davvero eccitata all'idea di visitare quel posto, anche se penso ancora non dovremmo approfittare della gentilezza di Matt.."  
"Stai scherzando? E' stato lui a vantarsi di poterci procurare ingressi gratuiti! Chi siamo noi per dire di no?"  
Hunk terminò il suo ordine e lo consegnò dritto nelle mani della ragazza che pagò subito dopo ed iniziò a sorseggiare il suo frappuccino. Vederla bere con tanto gusto riempiva il ragazzo di gioia, primo perchè era un implicito complimento alle sue abilità lavorative, secondo perchè amava vedere i suoi amici contenti grazie ad una semplice bevanda.  
"Sei sicura che tutta questa voglia andarci non sia dovuta alla curiosità di vedere com'è fatto il gay bar in cui lavora Matt?"  
"Hunk! Potrebbe essere qualsiasi tipo di bar e ancora sarei eccitata all'idea di andarci!"  
"Se lo dici tu."  
"Sto mandando un messaggio a Pidge comunque, ho bisogno di cambiarmi quindi ci vediamo tra un'ora a casa sua, Matt ci darà un passaggio fino al locale. Ciao ciao Hunk!"  
E così come era comparsa se ne era andata, ma non prima di urlare sulla soglia della porta un: "Non fare tardi!!".  
"Questo dovrei dirlo io.."  
Aggiunse Hunk sottovoce a se stesso, sospirando divertito, Lea era un uragano di ragazza, ma tutti l'adoravano anche per questo. 

**********

Lea era in ritardo. Un classico.  
Hunk non era sorpreso, Pidge era sicuramente infastidita e non si riservò di tirare un calcio alla ragazza cubana quando si presentò, incolpandola se suo fratello fosse arrivato tardi proprio nei primi giorni del suo nuovo lavoro.  
Salirono tutti e quattro sull'utilitaria di Matt, lui alla guida e al suo fianco Pidge, Lea e Hunk nei sedili posteriori. Il vero motivo per il quale Lea aveva fatto ritardo era che non era stata molto sicura di che tipo di vestiti scegliere per la serata. Certo, voleva dare l'aria di una ragazza che cercava di divertirsi, ma non voleva attirare troppo l'attenzione su di se o sembrare troppo disponibile. Così alla fine optò per degli stivali neri dal tacco largo, una paio di shorts di jeans ed un tank top completamente bianco fatta eccezione per la scritta argento cromato sul petto che diceva "I'm a mermaid". Scelse di lasciare i capelli sciolti, al polso tenne però il suo fidato elastico per capelli, per ogni evenienza.  
"Siamo arrivati! Potete scendere qui mentre io vado a parcheggiare. Ci vedremo sicuramente dentro durante il mio turno. Divertitevi e non combinate guai, Shiro potrebbe uccidermi se vi accadesse qualcosa."  
"Matt, siamo tutti adulti qui. Non preoccuparti."  
"Oh Katie, è proprio per questo che mi preoccupo."  
Con un'alzata di occhi da parte di Pidge e una risatina nervosa di Hunk salutarono Matthew e scesero dall'auto ferma davanti al locale. Giusto il tempo di attraversare la strada e i tre si trovarono di fronte all'insegna luminosa posta al di sopra dell'entrata, era al neon quindi lanciava una luce ad intermittenza che poteva essere notata anche a decine di metri di lontananza nella notte.  
"Hai portato gli inviti, vero Pidge?"  
"Certo che si."  
Senza ulteriori indugi la più bassa del trio si fece avanti e porse con sicurezza i tre inviti al buttafuori che vegliava sulla porta d'ingresso. Non avrebbero comunque avuto problemi se gli avesse chiesto i documenti, erano tutti maggiorenni, ma vennero lasciati entrare senza ulteriori controlli, probabilmente merito degli inviti dei dipendenti procurati da Matt.  
Vennero accolti dalla grossa sala principale sulle note di 'Poker Face' di Lady Gaga e già a quel punto Lea decise che sarebbe stata la sua serata.  
"Vamos a divertirnos!"  
Sbottò ad alta voce Lea col suo pronunciato accento cubano, rivolgendosi a tutti e nessuno, facendo un cenno di saluto ai suoi due amici prima di buttarsi già nella mischia di persone che stavano ballando in pista. La sala principale del locale era a dir poco enorme, il pavimento era a scacchi bianchi e neri e sul soffitto vi erano numerose luci colorate che si muovevano al ritmo delle canzoni passate nella playlist del locale.  
"Pensi che la ritroveremo prima che faccia giorno? Sono già preoccupato. E se qualcuno la avvicina? E se viene rapita? Oh mio dio che succede se qualcuno la trascina in bagn--"  
"Hunk basta! La conosci, passerà tutta la nottata a ballare e divertirsi, ma non era una sprovveduta, teniamola d'occhio, c'è anche mio fratello, ma pensiamo a divertirci anche noi."

**********

Lea aveva ballato canzone dopo canzone, si era allontanata dalla pista solo poche volte per bere, per andare in bagno o per passarsi dei fazzoletti sul viso per asciugare il sudore senza rovinare il trucco, aveva una semplice riga di eyeliner e un accenno di ombrezzo azzurro, ma ne avrebbe sicuramente fatto un dramma se quel poco si fosse rovinato.  
Alla fine per staccarsi i capelli dal collo sudato se li tirò su in un alta coda di cavallo, quel semplice gesto la fece respirare di nuovo e permise una maggiore vista del suo collo abbronzato e imperlato di sudore.  
La canzone cambiò ancora e gli occhi di Lea si infiammarono, era una delle sue artiste preferite, Shakira.  
Mentre ballava sulle note di 'Hips Don't Lie' ondeggiando sia con le anche che con la testa per oscillare i capelli a destra e sinistra, avvertì una presenza premuta alle sue spalle. Non era raro scontrarsi con altre persone mentre si ballava, ne era raro ballare con degli sconosciuti. Quando si voltò per scoprire chi fosse fece contatto visivo con un paio di occhi scuri che appartenevano ad un alto ragazzo. All'inizio la ragazza gli sorrise e si girò completamente con il busto per fronteggiarlo nel ballo, anche se erano in un gay bar non era detto che chiunque lì dentro lo fosse, Lea stessa non era certa di quale fossero i suoi gusti in merito.  
Iniziò tuttavia a pensare non fosse stata una buona idea accettare il muto invito a ballare del ragazzo quando quest'ultimo la afferrò per i fianchi e la costrinse a voltarsi di nuovo per farsi dare le spalle, poggiandosi con una certa spinta con il petto alla schiena della ragazza ora a disagio. Le mani estranee continuarono a vagare e scivolarono in avanti verso il cavallo degli shorts che lei indossava.  
A quel punto fu presa dal panico e smise di ballare o di fare qualsiasi movimento, congelata sul posto senza sapere come reagire o respingerlo.  
E' stato in quel momento che qualcuno intervenne. Una mano pallida con unghie smaltate di nero avvolse il suo polso e la tirò via dalla presa dell'uomo dietro di lei. Lea si guardò prima alle spalle per vedere quel tizio chiaramente deluso dalla sua perduta 'preda', poi guardò di fronte e la prima cosa che attirò la sua attenzione fu una foltissima chioma lunga e nera che cadeva sulle spalle di una ragazza poco più bassa di lei. Aveva il viso chiaro ed il trucco nero che indossava accentuava il contrasto. Era vestita con una mini gonna nera, delle calze strappate ed una maglietta a corsetto rosso cobalto. Era, in una parola: bellissima.  
Il cervello di Lea non registro esattamente cosa la ragazza le stesse dicendo, la musica era alta e la stessa canzone di prima stava ancora facendo vibrare le casse appese ai muri. Si accorse però che il suo stesso corpo aveva ricominciato a muoversi, aveva iniziato a ballare con la ragazza di fronte a lei senza neppure rendersene conto.  
Fu piacevole, non c'erano tocchi indesiderati, anzi neppure erano troppo vicine, ma in qualche modo quegli occhi blu scuro la tenevano inchiodata dov'era senza possibilità di fuga. Si stava sentendo di nuovo a disagio, ma questa volta la causa poteva essere un tantino differente dal sentimento provato quando era stata molestata dal ragazzo di poco prima.  
Quando la canzone finì la misteriosa ragazza si allontanò in direzione del bancone e Lea la seguì per il timore di perderla di vista e non poterla più ringraziare.  
"Ehi! Scusami, tu!"  
La raggiunse trotterellando sui suoi stivaletti neri, aveva ballato per gran parte del tempo che era stata lì e la stanchezza iniziava davvero a farsi sentire. Stravolta si abbandonò seduta sullo sgabello di fianco a dove l'altra ragazza dai capelli neri si era sistemata, da ferma aveva una compostezza davvero graziosa.  
"Kate."  
"..Eh?"  
"Mi chiamo Kate, non 'tu'."  
"Oh. Giusto, scusami. Io sono Lea, grazie per prima, davvero, mi hai salvata."  
"Sembravi molto agitata, ho solo fatto quello che mi sembrava giusto."  
Lea annuì alle parole di Kate e alzò istintivamente il braccio per attirare l'attenzione del barista. Ordinò due cubalibre.  
"Scusi! Due drink per me e la mia..amica Kate!"  
"Non devi."  
"No. Prendilo come ringraziamento per avermi aiutata."  
Kate sembrava una ragazza gentile e pacata nonostante avesse mostrato la sua forte personalità sulla pista da ballo e nelle sue risposte decise. Lea iniziò subito ad ammirarla per i suoi modi di fare sicuri e misteriosi.  
"Sei qui da sola?"  
"Ho letteralmente abbandonato i miei amici dal momento che ho messo piede qui dentro."  
Anche se non appariva particolarmente loquace sembrava essersi presa a cuore la sicurezza di Lea, infatti quando terminarono i loro drink rimasero sedute una accanto all'altra a parlare di tutto e niente. Quando arrivò una canzone che Lea apprezzava particolarmente lo fece sapere all'altra e Kate annuì divertita, d'accordo con i suoi gusti musicali.  
Perse traccia del tempo che passarono insieme, ma alla fine Lea dovette congedarsi.  
"Manderò un messaggio ai miei amici per fargli sapare che li aspetterò fuori."  
Si alzò e fece per salutare Kate in modo adeguanto, ma quando spostò la mano destra sulla tasca degli shorts non sentì più il cellulare.  
"Ma dove- Dov'è finito? Ah! Quello stronzo! "  
"Che ti succede?"  
"Quel tizio di prima! Ha rubato il mio cellulare, non posso crederci.."  
Tornò a sedersi al bancone con una mano che giocava con i capelli che le cadevano dalla coda di cavallo. Ci pensò su poco, scese subito a patti con il fatto che non avrebbe più rivisto ne il suo cellulare ne il ragazzo che glielo aveva rubato. Kate la fissava comprensiva e le passò una mano sull'avanbraccio per consolarla.  
"Lea!!"  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide dall'altra parte del bancone Hunk, aveva aperto alcuni bottoni della camicia che indossava, era sudato quindi ipotizzò che anche lui avesse ballato parecchio quella notte.  
Lea agitò la mano al suo migliore amico che le rispose con un altro cenno per farla avvicinare, poi lei si rivolse frettolosamente verso la sua nuova conoscenza.  
"Uh.. Penso di dover ricongiungermi ai miei amici adesso."  
Kate non disse nulla, neppure Lea aggiunse altro. Calò il silenzio per pochi secondi e la ragazza cubana si maledì mentalmente perchè voleva davvero restare con lei, trovare una scusa per rivederla di nuovo un giorno, ma correre imbarazzata verso Hunk al momento le sembrava la scelta migliore piuttosto che farsi scappare qualche frase ambigua e sembrare strana. Insomma, non sapeva neppure se a Kate piacessero le ragazze, lei stessa era confusa da cosa volesse dalla ragazza.  
Ma prima che le sue insicurezze le facessero esplodere il cervello in sovraccarico, Kate estrasse quello che sembrava proprio essere un rossetto.  
"Va bene, ma prima, visto che hai perso il tuo cellulare, ti do il mio."  
E detto questo stappò il rossetto con la bocca e tenne il tappo tra le labbra mentre afferrava un braccio di Lea e scriveva disordinatamente il suo numero di cellulare sulla pelle abbronzata. Lea guardò prima il colore che imbrattava il proprio braccio e poi il viso di Kate. Quest'ultima si chinò in avanti e schiocco un bacio sulla guancia di Lea, lasciando la forma delle sue labbra sulla sua faccia.  
"Aspetta cosa significa!?"  
"Dì 'ciao' ai tuoi amici da parte mia."  
Glielo aveva quasi sussurrato nell'orecchio mentre si ritirava dal bacio. E senza aggiungere altro le sorrise furbamente, dandole le spalle e allontanandosi da lei.  
"Kateee!"  
Ma lei non si voltò, limitandosi ad alzare una mano in segno di saluto mentre lasciava il locale proprio mentre partiva il ritornello di 'I kissed a girl' cantato da Katy Perry.  
E se avesse indugiato con lo sguardo sulla figura che se ne andava, sicuramente Pidge se ne era accorta.  
"Allora? Chi era quella?"  
Lea si voltò di scatto verso Pidge che si era unita da qualche minuto ad Hunk. Le avevano rubato il cellulare, l'avevano quasi molestata e aveva un braccio imbrattato di rossetto. Ma sorrideva soddisfatta e imbarazzata con una mano sulla guancia baciata.  
"Quella? Quella è la mia futura ragazza."  
E se Pidge se ne uscì con un "Ehw..", lei non l'ascoltò.

**Author's Note:**

> {Fun facts:  
> >Il rosso cobalto esiste davvero. Ed io che pensavo il cobalto fosse solo blu!  
> >Mentre scrivevo ho ascoltato per tutto il tempo le canzoni citate nella fic, così, giusto per immaginarmi meglio la scena ahahah. 
> 
> Mi dispiace tantissimo aver usato una molestia come motivo di incontro tra Lance e Keith, spero di non aver turbato nessuno.  
> Ricordatevi sempre che toccare una persona, anche in zone del corpo che non sembrano intime, senza il permesso di quest'ultima rappresenta una molestia. Chiedete sempre il permesso. Il consenso prima di tutto!  
> Grazie a chiunque stia leggendo i miei Inktober, davvero non sono una cima in scrittura, quindi grazie mille! Bye. <3 
> 
> P.s. Come sempre, ci saranno errori di battitura ma sono troppo pigra per rileggermi le cose quindi.. yep.}


End file.
